


A Stiff Drink

by Limejelly



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Bite Kink, Blood Drinking, Choking, Cock Warming, M/M, San'layn, Sire Kink, Throat Fucking, master/subordinate dynamic, nameless character death off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limejelly/pseuds/Limejelly
Summary: Nathanos has been working on a mystery project for weeks and Penn, his ward, takes it upon himself to not only get his Lord to feed, but to take a few hours of downtime for a little bonding.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/OMC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Blood Lust Universe





	A Stiff Drink

**Author's Note:**

> It was going to happen eventually. This fic has been chewing on my brain for weeks and I need to finish it so I can get back to the main fic...and maybe actually play some of the new xpac. 
> 
> Big thanks to Jay and Cerys for betaing this!

A strange and uneasy tension had settled in the old castle and the corridors were quiet, unnaturally so even for the undead. Penn gingerly picked his way down the upper halls where the silence hung as heavy as the old tapestries adorning the grey stone walls. If Penn’s heart was still beating then it would be drumming a tattoo against his chest with every step he took. Although he couldn’t put his finger on what exactly was wrong, he felt it acutely, thick in the air as it seeped through the halls like a suffocating smog. 

It was strange for the castle to feel so empty. It wasn’t, there were plenty of thralls cursed to work in servitude for the man they once called an enemy. They weren’t good company, no better than mindless undead with enough brainpower left to know they were being controlled but unable to fight back. They served no real purpose other than as trophies of conquest, created purely for Nathanos’ amusement, they had wanted him dead and now they could do nothing but obey him, Nathanos reveled in the irony. Penn hadn’t seen any of them for days, usually they could be found performing some menial cleaning task on the upper floors but it seemed that even they, with their limited brain power, knew something felt wrong and wanted to stay away.

Penn was quiet as he made his way towards the library, he could see the warm red glow of firelight spilling into the dark hallway through the gap of the heavy oak door. A welcoming patch of warmth in the cold gloom. Penn held an unneeded breath as he tentatively moved closer to the crack and peered inside. Nathanos was sitting at his heavy wooden desk, his head cradled in one hand as he poured over the dusty tomes and scrolls stacked high around him. Aside from the crackle of the logs on the fire and the turn of thick parchment, Nathanos worked in absolute silence and didn’t look to be enjoying himself. Despite the large fire burning brightly in the massive stone hearth, the room felt chillingly cold. 

How long had it been since Nathanos had left the library? Penn struggled to remember the last time he’d spoken to his lord outside of there, even worse, he couldn’t remember the last time Nathanos had left the castle to go hunting or had fed at all. Time was a strange thing to an undead, it certainly existed, but in a surreal way where an hour could be as long as a day or as short as a few seconds. 

Penn worried his teeth on his nails, it wasn’t usual for Nathanos not to notice he had company either. What he was working on was a mystery but it obviously consumed him, Penn could only guess that it involved Sylvanas, only her orders caused the same bitter obedience Nathanos showed now. Penn had never met her, but he’d long decided he didn’t like her.

Well if she was the reason for his bad mood, Penn decided that he was going to be the answer to it. Whether Nathanos wanted him to be or not. At the very least, he needed to feed. 

Nathanos kept a book in his study, the room he preferred to work in when he didn’t need the thick tomes stored in the library. The book was somewhere between a shopping list and a hit list, containing the names of people and organisations who weren't overly dangerous, but would ultimately be better for Nathanos’ territory if they were removed. Dangerous gangs, assassins, necromancers, smugglers, pirates and mercenaries for the most part. Penn found the book on the desk and flicked through the pages, past all the scratched out names of people already taken care of, until found what he was looking for. Taking a scrap of parchment from the desk drawer, he picked a handful of names that he could manage on his own and wrote them down. The more dangerous ones he left for Nathanos to deal with. 

Shoving the paper in his pocket he stepped over to the pigeonhole shelves where the hearthstones were kept and organised alphabetically by their destination. Penn’s excitement was palpable as he grabbed two hearthstones and shoved one in his pocket for the return trip. The first of the hearthstones, set to an Inn in Booty Bay, pulsed warm in his hands, the stone worn and smooth from years of use. Penn rolled it in his hands before activating it and in a burst of light, the homely castle melted away around him. 

Immediately he breathed in the strong smell of the salty ocean and rotting seaweed, overpowering the stale alcohol of The Salty Sailor Inn. Personally, Penn had always liked Booty Bay, it was a lawless place, filled with debauchery and drunks. A place where turning a blind eye to someone taking a beating or getting assassinated was normal, everyone minded their own business and didn’t get involved with anything detrimental to their own safety. Booty Bay was a place Penn knew extremely well, having spent a lot of time organising his own deals and robberies back when he had been mortal, and it hadn’t changed much in nearly a hundred and fifty years. There had been more mercenaries back then and fewer pirates, but it was still the same drunken cesspool it had always been. 

If Penn hadn’t been so set on his plan, he would have taken a few hours to enjoy the atmosphere around him. Next time he had some free time he would do just that, but for now there was work to be done. It still pained him to leave as he sidestepped the drunks laying in the streets and walked past the beggars wanting a ship to work on. Two shifty looking humans whispered between themselves, quieting as Penn walked past and glaring daggers at his back as he took the slippery wooden ramp up to the giant shark jaw tunnel and out into the wilds of Stranglethorn Vale. His old hunting grounds.

Penn had a very specific set of targets in mind and started to head north up the worn dirt path scarred by wagon wheels. That plan crumbled away as soon as he saw the pirate ship anchored off at the horizon and the rowboats lined up at the shore. The Bloodsail pirates were a menace and no one would miss a handful of them, they attacked Stormwind vessels and were far easier pickings. More numerous too. Penn’s fangs itched to get started as he carefully planned out which pirates would be the easiest prey. 

\-----------------

A rush of warm air announced Penn’s return, carrying with it the scent of jungle flora, the ocean and blood. Penn staggered as his feet made contact with the solid flagstones of the study, almost thrown off balance by the magic used to teleport him back home. His feet refused to follow his commands, like they were lead weights at the end of limp noodles. He snorted, amused by the way his body rebelled against him and narrowed his eyes to focus through the drunken haze. 

_ Pirates were fun _ , he thought to himself,  _ always so full of rum _ . Penn’s blood - or at least, it was his now - burned with enough alcohol to set his world spinning. He made sure he’d drunk more than enough to share the bounty with Nathanos, hopefully that would be enough to give the older san’layn a nice drunken buzz too. 

Penn reached for the door, vaguely slapping his hand towards one of the three doorknobs he could see swirling around each other. He got lucky on the third try and triumphantly wrenched the door open. A rush of cold air greeted him and Penn shivered, feeling the contrasting chill against his own stolen body heat. He kicked off his clothes as he went, leaving a trail of them behind him for the thralls to deal with. Penn paused, bracing his hands against the cold stone wall as he struggled to kick his boots and trousers off. 

Finally, naked and free of his restrictive clothing, Penn sighed happily. He knew he was attractive, certainly not to everyone’s tastes, but he placed himself firmly on the ‘not ugly’ scale. He was tall and slender, but well built, deceptively strong from his previous life as a dockworker and highwayman. Nathanos had never complained, that was all that really mattered. 

Penn staggered down the hallway towards the library on heavy feet and missed the ornate handle on the oak door. The silence shattered as he fell into the door and sent it flying open, wincing as it slammed off the wall with an almighty bang. He was full of drunken bubbles of laughter as Nathanos shot out of his chair in shock, his papers scattered all over the floor like leaves off an autumn tree. 

“Penn!” 

Penn laughed and pressed a finger to his lips as he stepped forward in all his naked glory, “shhh, this is a library.”

“Are you drunk?” Nathanos frowned and righted a pot of ink that had spilled all over one of his parchments, thankfully one that was easily replaced. “I don’t have time for this, Penn.” 

“I may be a little bit drunk, yes,” he slurred and walked towards Nathanos with all the sexy swagger he could muster. It wasn’t sexy.

Nathanos sighed and dropped back heavily into his chair, wheeling it back towards the desk. Penn pursed his lips, quickly dropping into the space between the chair and the desk, settling on his knees, he pushed Nathanos’ legs apart and although the position had him half crouched under the desk, he was happy enough not to complain. 

“You’ve been up here for weeks,” Penn grumbled and lay his head on Nathanos’ thigh. A warm purr echoing in his throat as a cold hand stroked his hair, strong fingers carding through his golden strands.

“Are you feeling lonely?” Nathanos asked. It had been weeks, he could feel it in his bones and in the gnawing hunger that had become a constant presence in his life. The library had become a cage, locked inside only by the work he needed to finish or face his Sire's wrath.

Penn nodded, “I miss you. It’s so quiet here.”

“Things will be back to normal soon,” the older man promised. At least he hoped they would be, he wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take. He had his own problems to deal with, none of which he could tackle until Sylvanas was pacified. “You can stay if you want, but I won’t be very good company for a few hours yet.” 

“I won’t be a bother,” Penn promised. It was just a little company he craved, so he didn’t have to go back to his empty room. Although he’d taken to sleeping in Nathanos’ bed over the past week and that brought him some comfort from the gnawing loneliness. 

Nathanos sighed tiredly and picked up his quill again, settling in for another few hours of work. If he could finish the section he was working on then he’d give himself - and Penn - a break. It was nice just to have some company, he had to admit that. He wasn’t always the most social of people, but even he felt the need to interact. 

Penn curled up against Nathanos’ muscled leg, his head making a pillow of his thigh and getting himself comfortable so he wouldn’t end up fidgeting in twenty minutes. 

He didn’t even last half of that before he started shifting, not enough to distract Nathanos - yet - just small movements to take the pressure off a certain body part. He yawned widely, baring his fangs. Being allowed to stay should have been enough for him, but...here he was, naked and drunk and Nathanos wasn’t even trying to fuck him. That was an injustice. The light touches were nice, but they made him sleepy in his drunken mood and he just wanted something more. With a tug behind Nathanos’ knees, Penn better positioned him so he could lay his head more comfortably. He reached up with clumsy fingers to pull Nathanos’ belt open, a task made even more difficult by the way he was trying to do it one handed. 

“Penn,” Nathanos warned. 

“I just want to hold it,” Penn promised, looking up with big brown eyes, “please? I know you’d like it, just feel how warm I am.”

Nathanos grunted and cupped Penn’s chin, stroking the soft skin with his thumb. A few minutes of break wouldn’t hurt. He set down his quill and pressed two ink covered fingers against Penn’s lips, allowing himself a small smile when Penn immediately opened up to take them. His tongue was warm against Nathanos’ cold fingertips, his whole mouth an inferno. “Did you go and hunt?”

Penn nodded slightly as those fingers pressed deeper, deep down his throat. Pleased with the attention, Penn sucked at the digits, tasting the ink and the dusty books as Nathanos finger fucked his throat. 

“You fed a lot,” Nathanos purred, “you haven’t been this hot in a long time.” 

Penn wanted to reply and say he’d brought back enough to share and that he had come here to offer himself as a meal, but the fingers down his throat were picking up speed and going deeper every time. Penn sucked them harder, lathing his tongue between them with such eagerness that Nathanos was loath to take his hand away. Penn chased it with a whine. 

“Hush,” Nathanos chastised lightly and reached for his belt, his trouser buttons were next but Penn grabbed his hands before he could finish. 

“I want to,” Penn said, it was his favourite part after all. No matter how many times he saw his lord’s cock, he always enjoyed the reveal the most. Rather than reach for the prize immediately, he ran his hands over the bulge and squeezed it lightly, Nathanos breathed a pleased moan above him. 

Nathanos ran a hand through Penn’s hair, his short nails feeling blissful, “give me an hour and I will be done. Just have a little patience.” 

Penn nodded and pulled Nathanos’s cock free, feeling the weight of it in his palm as he lay his head back on Nathanos’ thigh. Nathanos bit back on a moan as Penn took him into his mouth and the wet heat surrounded him. Penn didn’t suck, just let his tongue settle against the soft flesh, happy to warm his cock for as long as he was allowed. The blonde looked blissed out, his eyes lidded and sleepy, Nathanos knew from experience that Penn would happily stay like this for hours. 

He did too, half asleep as he kept his precious mouthful secure, fingers twitching occasionally against Nathanos’ balls. Like a content cat he purred quietly. Nathanos had turned back to his work, flipping through the pages of a thick tome with worn pages and making notes on a fresh parchment, the scratchy quill loud to his own ears. 

The work wasn’t hard, only tedious. Nathanos wasn’t sure what he’d done to earn Sylvanas’ ire this time but again she’d shunted off the work she couldn’t be bothered with to him. He’d spent the last few weeks contacting all the houses, covenants and courts for a headcount and names of all their current san’layn. It was something Sylvanas liked to do every couple of decades, mostly to remind everyone she was still around and that they obeyed her. Although the last one hadn’t even been a decade ago so this census was a pointed attack at one of the houses that had pissed her off. Nathanos was glad he wasn’t in their shoes, as far as Sylvanas knew, he lived alone in his castle with six thralls.

Penn suckled on his pacifier, swallowing around the intrusion. Nathanos kept working, cross referencing the old census with the new and making a list of deaths and new additions. A lot of work for something Sylvanas would glance at once, take the few lines she needed and toss the rest. 

Absentmindedly, while reading the names of san’layn he’d never meet, Nathanos pet Penn’s hair, running his fingers through the soft strands as some kind of stress relief. Noticing six new additions to one of the low ranked houses, he frowned and clicked his tongue, that change would definitely get Sylvanas’ hackles up. Penn hummed softly, leaning into the touch as he suckled, his hands now rolling Nathanos’ heavy balls around his fingers with a smile. He wasn’t actively trying to make Nathanos hard and was perfectly content with how things were, but his ministrations were slowly working regardless and he could feel it slowly thicken against his tongue. 

“I’m nearly done,” Nathanos told Penn and allowed himself a brief glance down. Penn’s eyes were closed as he dozed, his dark lashes fluttering against his freckled cheekbones. The visual of Penn’s pink lips sealed tightly around his dick didn’t help him stay soft, it had exactly the opposite effect. He was dead, but he wasn’t  _ dead _ . “Did you hear me?” 

Penn opened his eyes and blinked several times, whining quietly that his moment had been ruined. He tried to pull back and speak but Nathanos had a grip on his ponytail, keeping him in place. 

“Now, now, Pet,” he purred, “you wanted it in your mouth and that’s where it’s staying. Take it like a good boy hmm?”

Penn grumbled halfheartedly and settled down again, now wide awake and willing to push the boundaries. Nathanos went back to work, deciding on finishing up the house he was documenting, there were only five names to go and he deserved a break. He felt Penn sucking, actively working to make him hard as swirled his tongue around the tip. The five names felt like they took an age to look up on the old census and mark as already known.

“Such a good, Pet,” Nathanos purred as he set the quill down. He was fully hard now and he allowed himself to enjoy Penn’s mouth.

Penn offered no resistance as Nathanos used his ponytail as a handle to pull his face closer and force the thick length down his throat. His instinct to choke and breathe was still strong, even after a hundred and forty seven years of undeath, despite knowing he wouldn’t die from not breathing, he still panicked. He choked and spluttered as his throat muscles convulsed around the intrusion, trying to force it out of his mouth even as his nose was pressed into the tidy thatch of dark hair. Nathanos held his ward’s head tightly, thumb stroking away the tears streaking down his face. “Good boy,” Nathanos cooed, “remember, Pet, you don’t have to breathe.”

Penn nodded and tried to relax the death grip his fists had on Nathanos’ trousers. He choked again, drooling heavily as his throat worked the length in a way that had Nathanos moaning in pleasure. Carefully, Penn shifted off his hip and up onto his knees, the angle was slightly better now he could take it head on. His own cock was flushed and aching hard as it remained ignored, Nathanos would let him touch himself...eventually. 

It took all of Nathanos’ willpower to keep his hips still and not to buck into Penn’s mouth, it was so moist and warm that it felt like an inferno even against his now warmed skin. “Is that good, Pet? Is this what you wanted?” 

Penn nodded then whimpered as Nathanos couldn’t resist reaching down to feel the bulge in Penn’s throat, constricting his windpipe with strong pressure from his thumb. The blonde swallowed roughly. 

“Such a good boy, Pet. Now keep still and let me finish,” he kept the pressure on Penn’s neck, enough that if he had needed to breathe he wouldn’t be able to. Nathanos enjoyed this, the way Penn so eagerly took all of what was offered and did so with such devotion that it made his heart ache, if he still had one. There was nothing Penn wasn’t open to trying at least once and in all their time together there had only been two things that Penn refused. The first was having his senses taken away and the second was being completely tied down. Those were things that Nathanos could ultimately live without if it meant not upsetting his ward. 

Nathanos was glad he’d finished his work for now, although couldn’t help but cast his eyes to the parchments still waiting for his attention, but as soon as Penn noticed his attention slipping away, he swallowed or moved his tongue, it dragged his thoughts back to what was happening between his legs. 

“Does that feel good?” Nathanos asked, leaning back in his chair and spreading his legs wider. Penn gave a slight nod, his eyes still watering from the rough treatment. “Good boy,” Nathanos purred and took hold of his ponytail, wrapping it around his hand tightly, Penn moaned at the pain of it, his cock jerking against his stomach. 

Nathanos pulled Penn back off his cock and let him have a moment to rest his jaw. Penn coughed and choked, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks- not upset, this was what he liked after all, but Nathanos still stroked them away gently with a flick of his calloused thumb

“Please,” Penn begged, his throat raw and his voice hoarse. 

“Please what, Pet?” 

“I don’t know,” Penn admitted, he wanted everything, but he didn’t want to decide what the ‘everything’ was. 

“Open up, Penn, I’ll decide what to do after I finish with your mouth.” 

A soft pink tongue darted out from Penn’s lips as he opened his mouth wide, Nathanos’ free hand stroked his lips, the grip on his hair so tight he couldn’t even flinch. “You’re pretty like this, all fucked out and I’ve barely even touched you yet.” 

Penn couldn’t argue against that, he felt like he’d just spent five hours having the best sex of his life, and all he’d actually done was warm his master’s cock while he dozed off and choke on it. His drunken haze had faded slightly, a shame really, when what he had been hoping for was to pass it on. His body still tingled, but this time with arousal and not an overdose of rum. 

“Please,” he begged, his hands clawed on Nathanos’ thigh. 

“If you insist,” Nathanos purred and pulled Penn down onto his cock roughly, forcing it back down his throat in one fluid motion. 

Penn choked, fighting the instinct to breathe.  _ ‘It doesn’t last long, your body forgets that it ever needed to do it, _ ’ Nathanos had told him a century ago. Perhaps that was the difference in them, Nathanos had been happy - eager even - to forget his mortality and humanity, embracing death and all of its strengths. Penn did not, he clung to his humanity like a precious jewel he wasn’t willing to give up. Ultimately that was what made them so different. Penn valued his humanity as his strength, Nathanos viewed it only as a weakness in himself. 

The pace was rough and Penn had no control over it, Nathanos controlled it with the grip on his hair, pulling him back then forcing him back down. Penn moaned and squirmed against him, his cock dribbling pre-cum down the shaft. 

“I could do this all night,” Nathanos growled, his voice husky with lusty distortion, “your mouth looks best around my cock.” He could feel Penn’s throat flutter every time he pushed his way down through the ring of muscle. It had been so long since he’d felt the warmth of a willing body pressed against his own. Like him - and all undead - Penn was usually cold to the touch, but now, gorged on fresh blood, he was hot between his legs. Nathanos made a note to send him out to do so more often. What was always good between them was only made better by the stolen body heat. 

To find himself some pleasure without touching his dick, Penn reached under his balls and pulled the silver plug from his ass, dropping it to the floor and replacing it with his fingers. The plug was thin enough to hardly feel and was a mark of ownership more than anything else. Sitting in meetings at the house of nobles and feeling it inside him always sparked a moment of joy in the tedium of politics. 

Two fingers were only slightly wider than the plug, not enough of a sting for him so he quickly added a third and scissored them. 

“What are you doing, hmm?” Nathanos asked, lifting Penn’s balls with his booted toe. 

Penn couldn’t reply verbally, but moaned sinfully and rolled his hips, dragging his balls over the cold leather. 

“Are you that desperate for something in your ass?”

_ Yes _ , Penn wanted to say before begging for more. He wanted it all. 

Nathanos pulled Penn back by his hair and allowed him to speak, but kept him close enough that the tip of his cock rubbed against his plush pink lips. 

“Please,” Penn begged, “fuck me.” 

Nathanos made a show of considering it. “Very well. You may ride me.” 

Penn stood hastily to follow that order and wiped his mouth clean as he stood on shaky legs and crawled into Nathanos’ lap, settling his knees on either side of thick, strong thighs. It wasn’t comfortable but this was also his favourite position, where he could watch every flicker of pleasure over his lord’s handsome face. Penn lowered himself slowly, breath hitching as Nathanos’ girthy cock breached him. Too tight, he should have prepared himself better, four fingers at least, but the aching stretch felt so  _ right _ . 

Nathanos had hold of his ass, squeezing the soft flesh of his cheeks too roughly to feel pleasant. With a pleased growl, he pulled Penn down harder, faster, forcing him to take what he was made to. Penn offered no complaints, moaning loudly as he rolled his hips and felt the delicious drag inside him. 

“This is where you belong,” Nathanos purred and thrust his hips. 

Penn just nodded, his hair, now free of its tie cascaded around him in a golden waterfall, falling in waves over his collarbones and bouncing as he did.

“Ride me properly,” Nathanos ordered, his voice thick with lust, “show me how much you like this.” 

Penn was eager to obey and his pace was punishing, both for himself and Nathanos, who could do little more than buck pathetically, trapped in the chair by the solid weight above him. 

The slap of flesh on flesh was music to Nathanos’ ears, even he, a man who hadn’t needed to breathe in thousands of years, couldn’t help the sharp intake of breath as Penn moved. The hot heat of him wrapped around his cock was a rare treat, and one that felt so incredibly right. 

He brought his hands down with a rough slap on Penn’s ass, earning himself a yelp and the reflex clench around him. He did it again, in the same spot for the ultimate sting. Hot pleasure coursed through him, crawling ever closer to a blissful crest. Stamina wasn’t an issue and he could hold back if he was inclined. When the mood struck him, Nathanos could last all night. Undeath had many perks. 

Penn leaned in and kissed Nathanos desperately, knotting his hands in the silky shirt Nathanos wore, a deep purple with silver embroidery around the collar and cuffs. It was one of Penn’s favourites so he was careful not to destroy it in the heat of passion. 

“Please,” Penn cried as he lifted his hips as high as he could before dropping down with a choked moan, “I fed enough for two, I brought you dinner. Take it.” 

Nathanos growled possessively and forced Penn’s head back to bare his throat. “did you now?” 

It wasn’t the first time Penn had done something like that. There was a fantasy he liked to live, if only for a few minutes, where Nathanos biting him could be reimagined as him being turned by the sire of his choice. His actual sire, nameless and faceless, was a blurry memory of his past eclipsed by the searing pain and fear of dying. Nathanos knew her, he’d hunted her down and killed her after all. 

While it was a taboo to bite over someone else’s claim, Nathanos felt no pity for Penn’s sire, if anything she should be honoured her meal was now in such a prestigious position. That was likely the only impressive thing she’d ever done in her life. Her bite hadn’t even been clean, she’d practically ripped Penn’s throat out in her hunger and the claim mark was nothing but a huge tear of gnarled scar tissue covering the left side of his neck. 

It was ugly. She’d had absolutely no finesse and it was no wonder she’d accidentally raised what was supposed to be a meal and nothing more. It didn’t happen often, generally the san’layn weren’t stupid enough to bite themselves before eating, getting enough tainted blood into the victim’s body was hard even when it was done right, yet she’d managed to mess up so spectacularly that she’d created something unique. For that at least, Nathanos was thankful.

Nathanos licked a path along the scar, nipping at his with his teeth, taunting Penn with the slow drag of his fangs. He pushed Penn’s head back, baring his throat more, and Penn moaned, shuddered against him and Nathanos could feel the wet pool of precum dripping into his open fly. “Is this what you want, hmm?” He asked, willing to play into the fantasy this time, “that I bite you and make you my own?”

“Yesss,” Penn hissed as he tried in vain to get Nathanos deeper inside of him. He wanted it harder, more vicious, like the pounding he’d get when his master was feeling particularly pent up and agitated. Honestly, with all the work and isolation that Nathanos had been doing lately, it was impressive he hadn’t reached that point yet. “Please,” he sobbed, “I’m yours!” 

“Yes, you are,” Nathanos growled and sank his fangs deep into Penn’s neck, cutting through the skin easily and tasting the hot rush of blood over his tongue. He swallowed greedily and bit down harder to keep it flowing. Above him, given the kick of pleasure he needed by the pain of the bite, Penn came hard, riding out the pleasure as roughly as he could. His cock kept pulsing long after he’d spent himself and his hands flew to the back of Nathanos’ head, musing the perfectly slicked back hair as he refused to let him pull away just yet. 

Nathanos was in heaven after not feeding for so long and ignoring the pangs of hunger gnawing at his every waking moment. Real human blood to drink and not the cow’s blood he kept stocked away for times like this, was like godly nectar to his taste buds. Still warm and sweet with rum, tasting strongly of the Mageroyal soap Penn favoured. He growled into the bite and bit down harder, ignoring Penn’s pained cry. His fingers carved bruises into pale hips as a rush of anger flooded him. This should have been his! He should have been the one to turn Penn and mark him as his own. He could imagine that Penn would have tasted so sweet with arousal and want. No doubt he would have cried the sweetest sounds as he died in his arms.

Penn whimpered, breaking Nathanos from his half starved daze. The anger dissipated in moments, Penn’s mournful sound his first one of true pain. Nathanos released his fangs from the skin and lathed at the wound with his tongue, licking up the few escaped blood drops still seeping free. It would heal, the edges already were already knitting together, fast healing was one of the few san’layn traits Penn possessed. He wasn’t able to slip into the shadows, he wasn’t supernaturally strong, he couldn’t read a heartbeat unless the room was silent, for the most part he was just like any other man. Speed however, Penn had that in generous amounts, both for healing and moving. 

Nathanos wouldn’t apologise, they both knew that, but he would make it up to him in his own way. “Let’s finish in my room shall we?” 

Penn nodded and pressed a hand to his neck, “do you feel better now you’ve fed?” 

“I do,” Nathanos replied and pulled Penn in for a kiss. 

Penn licked at his lips eagerly, tasting the sweet tang of metallic blood now mixed with Nathanos’ unique taste. Penn shivered with pleasure, the moustache tickled and he could never kiss a man without one now, completely spoiled by the sensation of it against his own hairless face. 

“Climb off me, let’s go and get comfortable.” 

Once Penn was standing, Nathanos looked down to see the carnage of his shirt streaked with cum. He trailed two fingers through it, collecting what he could and pressed them to Penn’s lips. Without being asked, Penn sucked them clean, circling the thick digits with his tongue. 

“You’re lucky I’m not wearing leather or I’d make you lick your mess up.” He’d done it before and Penn had purred the entire time. The more humiliating it was, the more Penn seemed to enjoy it, and it was enough to leave Nathanos plotting ideas for their next day together. 

Nathanos led the way out, dutifully followed by the man he wished he could call his childe. Not in any real rush to get to the bedroom, the walk was interrupted by plenty of deep kisses with Penn pinned to the wall. 

A trail of clothes led from the study, dropped haphazardly on the ground in small mounds. Penn at least had the decency to look sheepish when Nathanos raised an eyebrow at him. “I’ll clean it up later,” he promised. 

“No, get the thralls to do it. What’s the point of them being here if they don’t do the one job they’re programmed to do?” 

“Gladly,” Penn grinned, glad to be off the hook. Cleaning was the one task he actively hated and complained about.

Nathanos’ room was large, a floor up from the library and almost as big as an apartment in Stormwind. There was a bathroom attached that only contained a bath, a huge thing large enough for four people to sit in comfortably - or two to have incredibly comfortable sex in the hot water. 

If Penn had been asked to describe a san’layn’s bedroom while he’d been alive, he would have been incredibly close. There was a large window opposite the bed, permanently covered by heavy drapes to keep the sunlight out. Bare walls, made of the same heavy grey stone in the rest of the castle, but decorated with tapestries and framed paintings of hunting scenes and razed cities, few of which Penn actually liked. It was a room dominated by a four poster bed, plush with soft blankets and feather pillows. Custom made to be big enough for multiple people and large enough for Penn to get lost in the endless expanse of mattress. Nathanos didn’t sleep, but occasionally he enjoyed the memory of doing so, so the bed’s main purpose had always been for sex and it had seen copious amounts of it. 

Nathanos had undressed, placing the shirt and linen pants on the dresser by the door and joined Penn on the bed. Their lips found each other first, still sweet with blood and rum. Excited to finally have Nathanos naked, Penn was eager to explore the wealth of the strong body pinning him down onto the soft mattress, imprisoning him in luxurious comfort and solid muscle. Nathanos was a stocky man, well built for his pre-death life as a farmer, with strong arms and legs, both covered with a tactile layer of hair. Penn ran his fingers through the dark thatch of his master’s chest, splaying his hands out over his pecs until he found his nipples, twisting and pulling at the sensitive spot until Nathanos growled into his mouth. Penn could feel him baring his fangs in warning, but took it as a challenge and tugged at them roughly. 

“Brat,” Nathanos hissed against his lips. He was still hard from earlier and it wasn’t difficult to slip between Penn’s legs with how easily the blonde offered himself. “I don’t think you deserve what I’m going to give you.” 

Penn grinned as he lifted his hips, wrapping his legs tightly around Nathanos’ thick waist. With a little contorting, he was able to reach down and position Nathanos’ cock against his entrance, still slick and loose from earlier, it slid in easily. Penn sighed in delight and rolled his hips, “I probably don’t, but you want to give it to me anyway.” 

Nathanos shivered, the feeling enough to warm him - or maybe that was the rum he could feel tingling on the edge of his mind. He shifted, moving into a better position to thrust like he wanted to, and rolled his hips deep, squashing his balls to Penn’s ass in a desperate attempt to insert a few extra, precious millimeters. 

Penn tightened around him with a growl of pleasure, but Nathanos wasn’t letting him have his way. Strong hands gripped at Penn’s narrow waist, pinning him down to the bed with a growl of dominance. 

“Please,” Penn whined, aching his back to try and make his demands felt. 

Nathanos growled again, this time leaving no question to who was the master and who the submissive. Penn would submit, like he always did, a trait as admirable as it was tiresome when Nathanos wanted to fight for dominance. 

As soon as Penn sagged against the soft bedding, Nathanos claimed his victory, pulling back until only the tip of his cock remained inside and slammed forward. The pace was brutal, everything Nathanos wanted as the dominant alpha, everything his body had craved while Penn rode him. His ward whined and moaned under him, desperate sounds of pleasure that Nathanos paid attention to; even in his feral need, Nathanos knew where Penn’s limits lay. 

Freshly fed, Nathanos could feel the hunger clearly and his control slipped enough that if any humans were around then he’d be dangerously feral. Penn was safe from that at least, the only urge Nathanos felt towards him was to own him and remind him of his place in their relationship.

With a little twisting, but no loss to his speed, Nathanos managed to unwrap Penn’s thighs from his waist, and push them up, hooking Penn’s legs over his shoulders. Free from the restrictive grasp, he could move freely, and Penn’s legs before him, long, pale and unscarred, begged to be marked. And so Nathanos did just that, contorting himself to bend and sink his fangs into the soft flesh of the calf, just below Penn’s knee.

Penn bled, but it was not enough to take the edge off. With no heartbeat, the blood trickled from the wound until it dried up. Nathanos growled loudly against the flesh, and turned his attention to the other calf. Again, his teeth cut like a knife through butter, while Penn clenched around him and moaned, soft calls of his master’s name. 

Penn’s fingernails, kept short and well manicured, scratched bold red lines down Nathanos’ biceps as he tried to pull him in closer. His attempt didn’t last long, Nathanos snarled and gripped his wrists, easily pinning them over his head with supernatural strength Penn couldn’t match. “No,” Nathanos growled, his voice dark and gravelly, “keep them there.” 

Penn whined, eager to touch and upset at being denied. Nathanos paid him little attention, thrusting furiously into the willing body beneath him. Every rough thrust had Penn’s cock bob against his stomach, dripping precum onto the fine blonde fuzz of his stomach. They couldn’t be more different, where Penn was almost hairless, Nathanos was covered in thick, coarse hair. Where Nathanos had muscle born of his life as a farmer, Penn had the lean muscle of youth, never quite growing into his body. Nathanos had always wished Penn had been allowed to grow more before he was turned, allowing his soft curves to turn solid and defined.

Penn’s hands didn’t stay above his head for long before they reached again for Nathanos and the cold touch of his lips against his own.

“No,” Nathanos growled and pulled out roughly, and flipped Penn over, a hand on the back of his neck pinning him down as the other hand pulled Penn’s hips up until he was on his knees. The new angle, while uncomfortable for Penn, was perfect for Nathanos. “This is what you want isn’t it? To be at my mercy?” He growled out.

Penn could just about nod, his face pressed deep into the silky material of a comforter, “please.”

“As you asked so politely,” Nathanos grinned and slammed his hips forward, sheathing himself in one solid movement. Penn choked on a moan and pressed back with what little movement he could find. 

Nathanos fucked without a true rhythm, chasing his pleasure over gifting Penn any. His hands gripped his ward’s narrow hips hard enough to leave bruises that would unfortunately heal within hours. A small way to mark what was his, fleeting as it was. 

Penn cried out in pleasure and took the pounding like it was the best sex he’d ever had. For him, pleasure came in many forms and feeling owned by Nathanos was the height of his enjoyment. Their relationship wasn’t normal by san’layn standards, in fact it broke so many of the rules that Nathanos had always kept Penn a secret. 

Nathanos pulled Penn up by his ponytail until his ward’s back was pressed tightly to his chest. His other hand, now free to roam, followed the gentle curve of Penn’s hips, up his side and around to his stomach, where he imagined he could feel his thick length thrusting inside. Penn moaned loudly as a hard pressure on his stomach had him feeling the dick inside him all the stronger. 

“Please,” Penn cried.

Nathanos rutted into his lover, the sound he made vibrating through Penn’s body as he nosed at his neck. “Please what?” He mumbled into Penn’s ear, scraping his teeth over the lobe. 

Penn had no idea exactly what he was asking for, only that he needed it. His first orgasm had done nothing to sate the lust burning through his veins, and the thick cock moving inside of him felt so good, but wasn’t quite enough to push him over the edge. “Please, Sire!” He choked out. 

“That’s better,” Nathanos purred, he was so close, the pleasure finally curling in his gut, aching in his balls, “I know what you want”

They both just needed a little push over the edge. Penn squirmed, his breath coming in ragged bursts, still following the order Nathanos had forgotten he’d issued and hadn’t touched himself. 

Nathanos finally released his hair, and lightly gripped Penn’s throat, guiding his head back to rest on his shoulder. His free hand wrapped around Penn’s length and stroked. “Come for me, Pet,” he said before sinking his fangs into the meat of Penn’s tanned shoulder. They came at the same time, Penn crying out loudly as he ribboned the sheets white and Nathanos growling into the bite, rutting forward to come as deep as he could. 

Purring happily, Penn leaned his weight back on his ‘Sire’, nuzzling into his cheek and pressing kisses to the corner of his lips. “You’re always fun when you get like that.” 

Nathanos huffed and dragged Penn down onto the bed with him, too sated and soft to try and keep himself vertical any longer than necessary. His whole body felt lighter, destressed and wonderfully limp. Trust Penn to know exactly what he’d needed and find a way to make it happen. He felt more like himself than he had in weeks. 

Penn curled up against his side, a smug, knowing smile on his lips. Their bodies fit together perfectly, molding into the curve’s of the other like a hundred and fifty years had worn them together to fit seamlessly. “One more? So you’re nice and full,” he asked as he raised his wrist and hovered it over Nathanos’ lips.

Nathanos chuckled and pressed a kiss to the wrist, “Penn, I’m starting to think you might have a biting kink.” 

“Just a little one,” Penn lied with a grin and rocked his semi hard cock into Nathanos’ thigh. 

“Again? Already? You’re insatiable.” Nathanos huffed halfheartedly and lazily stroked a hand through Penn’s hair.

“Well someone has been too busy to have some fun.” Nathanos’ coarse hair had always fascinated Penn, the way it scratched against his soft skin, adding texture to the touches and kisses. As always, when Nathanos was naked, Penn’s favourite thing to do was to slowly card his fingers through the thick chest hair. “I should go hunting more often, this was a lot of fun.” 

“I certainly wouldn’t stop you, and now you know where to hunt,” Nathanos replied, “although you should get some drunker ones next time, the buzz felt good for a while.” 

Penn grinned, “next time I’ll only bring you blood so full of alcohol it’ll be like taking shots.” 


End file.
